LOST: Surviving the Island
by Runs like a girl
Summary: Yasmine Jorden wakes up to find herself, and her fellow passangers, on an island in the middle of nowhere. Unlike the other passangers, though, she is special, and the Others come to find her. Watch Lost through her mind. Not good at summaries. Richard/OC
1. Pilot Part 1

**LOST: Surviving the Island.**

**MY OC:**

**Yasmine: Sixteen years old, with long, curly black hair and dark brown eyes. She has tan skin, resulting from an Italian and Spanish origin. She is skinny, but curvy, with a small nose and full lips.  
She is tough, but sweet, and doesn't like being overlooked or thought of as a child.**

**Pairings: Richard/OC (Yasmine), Sawyer/Kate/Jack, Claire/Charlie, (any other pairings you want focused on I'm more than willing to oblige.) **

**Also, later chapters I'll be needing some OC Other characters. No need to send them to me just yet, but you might want to come up with some ideas. And any pairings with your OC characters you want you should tell me so I don't already pair them up with any other characters. (btw, no pairings with Sawyer or Jack, please. Pick good characters that don't already have a love intrest, such as Sayid or Miles or someone)**

And I will be accepting maybe 3 to 5 Original OC characters from the plane crash. No tail crash survivors (im not going to be going much into them since most of them died, anyway.)

**Remember to review after you finish reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter One: "Just turbulence, right?"**

Yasmine looked out the window, brushing back a stray piece of black hair from her face. She smiled and politely declined when the flight attendant came by to ask her and the man sitting next to her if they wanted anything to drink. She looked over at the man, who had ordered nothing but a water bottle and observed him. They were both sitting in row 24 of the mid section, him in 24D, she is 24C.

She looked over at the older gentleman, smiling, "Hi, my name's Yasmine. Yasmine Jordan."

The older man smiled back, "Name's John Locke." he extended his hand and she shook it, revealing perfect white teeth.

She nodded, "So, do you fly much?" she asked, then stopped and shook her head, "I mean, do you go on airplanes much? Obviously you don't fly, but, yeah…"

The man laughed, as Yasmine bit her cheek in embarrassment, "No, I understand. I don't fly too often, I suppose. You?"

She shook her head, her long, curly black hair swaying, "No, this is the first plane trip I've ever been on." she told him, staring out the window again, "I've never been this high off the ground before." she laughed.

All of a sudden a blonde guy ran past them in a hurry, shoving through the isles and running into the nearest bathroom. He was soon followed by several flight attendants, who all looked anxious to catch up to him. Yasmine raised her eyebrows, looking over at Locke in wonder.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" she asked, her eyebrows raised and her mouth formed in a small smirk. The older man shrugged, taking a sip of his water and looking around the plane. Yasmine shrugged, looking back out the window at the cloudy sky.

Suddenly the plane started to shake, and Yasmine was awoken from her daydreaming. The whole plane started convulsing, and she could see people looking at each other, panicking. She bit her lip, nervously watching the terrified faces of her fellow passengers. Beside her, John looked equally nervous.

"Just turbulence, right?" Yasmine asked nervously.

All of a sudden, the lights in the plane dimmed and she found herself shaking along with the plane. Breathing masks are suspended down before her, and she instantaneously grabs it and places it on her mouth. She looks around, surprised that everything is dark and spinning, and before she knew it, she blacked out.

---

All of a sudden she woke up to a panic of noise. It seemed to be so loud, that it almost was silent, and she blankly wondered if this was what going deaf was like. She looked around, having no idea where she was or how she got there. Yasmine got up, only to gasp in pain that her leg was bleeding and a sharp piece of metal was torn through her flesh.

She looked around, hoping to find any familiar face to help her up. Yelling for nobody in particular, she prayed that someone would notice her. She watched in awe as a pregnant woman stumbled, calling for help.

"Just like me," she thought, and suddenly felt guilty. She smiles sadly as a tall man in a torn suit comes to help the pregnant lady up. The man then looks around and notices her, running to her and extending his hand.

Yasmine looked up at him, watching his forehead sweat nervously, "I'm Jack," the man said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She winced a bit, and he noticed that her leg was bleeding.

She coughed, smiling up at him, "I'm Yasmine." she told him, looking at his large brown eyes. He smiled, then looked down at her leg.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor," he explained, and she suddenly realized why he was being so kind and helpful, "Can you stand?" he asked, watching her steadily.

Yasmine tried to put pressure on her left leg but winced in pain, trying not to cry out. She felt bad enough that the people around her needed just as much help as she did. He looked at her, looking around and pointing at a man.

"Hey you!" he called, and the man turned around. He was tall, with medium length blonde hair gelled back. The man looked at Jack, obviously showing no interest in whatever Jack was calling him for. Jack suddenly picked Yasmine up, and she blushed at the sudden contact. He walked over to the man, the expression on his face clearly desperate.

"Excuse me, but could you carry her to a tree or put her somewhere she'll be safe. I think her leg is broken and cut really badly so she can't stand or move." Jack explained, and the guy reluctantly nodded and took Yasmine in his arms.

Yasmine looked up at the man who was carrying her bridal style, trying not to blush, "I'm Yasmine." she told him. He looked down at her, smirking.

"Name's Sawyer, sweetheart." he told her, cheekily, then placed her down to rest against a tree. She looked down at the grass and smiled, relieved to be off the god damned sand. She hated sand. He smirked, looking around and walked away.

She smiled, nodding as she watched Sawyer retreat to the beach and do whatever he was going to do. Yasmine sighed, looking down at her leg and wincing in pain. She looked around, wondering where the plane crashed. It didn't look like they were in Australia, and it sure didn't look like anywhere in the United States. Hawaii, maybe, but even that is a bit more industrialized than this. She looked behind her and all she could see was jungle, and before her all there was, was sand and the beach.

She watched as the panic started to decease, and the yelling for their loved ones stopped as they embraced those they found. She smiled slightly, resting against the tree and closing her eyes for just a moment.

She woke up to someone poking her, and her large brown eyes slowly opened to see Jack smiling down at her. She smiled, chocking out a "hello" and looked down at his suitcase. He opened it, and pulled out several different colored rolls of thread.

"I'm going to have to take the piece of metal out then stitch you back together," Jack explained, then looked down at the string, "Any color preference or standard black?"

Yasmine laughed slightly, a smirk forming on her lips, "Got any purple?"

He laughed, pulling out purple string and putting it to the side. From his bag he pulled out a small bottle of vodka, and Yasmine raised her eyebrows.

"For the pain," he explained, the poured the alcohol along her leg. She gasped at the stinging pain, and he muttered an apology. She smiled, looking around. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her leg and she hollered, finding that Jack had pulled out the metal from her leg. She noticed it started bleeding more and clenched her teeth nervously.

Jack, however, seemed unaffected, grabbing a towel and soaking up the blood that ran down her leg. After cleaning it, he quickly grabbed the purple thread and started stitching up her leg. Yasmine noted that if it wasn't for this certain circumstance, she would be greatly embarrassed.

"All done," the doctor said, finishing stitching her leg and looking up at her, "I would recommend taking it easy for a while and not walking around too much until your leg completely heals."

She nodded, watching him walk away and leave her all alone. She noted that it was getting dark, and she smiled as a large man came up to her holding a tray of food. He smiled, extending a small aluminum wrapped food package from the plane towards her.

"Hey, we've found some food packages left over on the plane and we're giving them to everyone," he explained, smiling, "You want one?"

Yasmine smiled, muttering "thank you" and accepting the aluminum package. As he turned to leave, she called out to him, "Hey you!"

The man looked around, confusion written on his face, "Me?"

Yasmine nodded, "Yes, you." she said, "What's your name?" she asked, extending out her hand.

The man genuinely smiled, "I'm Hurley" he said, walking back over and shaking her hand, "You?"

She grinned, "I'm Yasmine", she looked around, remembering the man she met on the plaen "You haven't seen a man named John Locke around, have you?" she asked, looking up at him. Hurley shook his head.

"No dude, I haven't met any John Locke yet. If I find him, I'll tell him you're looking for him, okay?" he said. Yasmine nodded, and he walked away.

She sighed, resting her head against the tree as she noticed another shadow of a man walking towards her. Unfortunately, it wasn't Locke like she hoped it would be. She hoped he was alight, she thought. She looked up, finding the familiar smirk of Sawyer grinning down at her. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and smirking back up at him.

"Too good for the beach?" he asked sarcastically, throwing a pillow and blanket from the plane at her. She smirked, sticking out her tongue childishly.

"I hate the beach," she answered, placing the pillow behind her back, "And I despise sand. Damn parrotfish crap." she laughed, her large brown eyes sparkling in humor. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Parrotfish crap?" he asked, crossing his own arms and giving her a questioning look.

She laughed, looking at the beach, "That's what sand is, you know. Sand is actually parrotfish crap." she explained, and added when he gave her a questioning look, "I took an Oceanography class last year at my high school back in Boston. Horrible teacher, couldn't teach for shit." she laughed, remembering her ditzy blonde teacher trying to explain the properties of Bioluminescence to the class who had absolutely no respect for her.

Sawyer smirked, "Well then, looks like I'll stay clear from the sand for now on," he chuckled, then raised his eyebrows, "High school?" he looked at her doubtfully, "You don't look like a teenager, squirt."

She laughed, "Well I am. Sixteen years old, actually," she explained, and a look of realization crossed his features.

"Well are you really," he said, amusement dripping through his voice, "Well, considering you're one of the youngest passengers here, Blues Clues," she scowled at his new nickname for her, the ass, "I suppose we'll have to take extra care of you, huh?"

She glared at him, "Don't call me Blues Clues. And I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much," she said, sneering at him, daring him to continue making comments about her age.

Sawyer waved it off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Dora," he laughed, and he knew that if looks could kill…he'd be six feet under by now.

Yasmine glared at his back as he walked away with the intensity of a thousand suns. "Is that some kind of Spanish joke, Hick?" she called, and he laughed but didn't look back.

She cursed in Italian, one of her many known languages, including Spanish, Portuguese, and French. She blankly wondered how many different swears in each language she could throw at Sawyer before he realized she was cursing at him.

All of a sudden she heard whispers, and she looked around wildly, trying to find the source of them. They grew louder and more intelligible, and she put her hands to her ears, trying to block out the voices. She looked around at the different people, wondering if anybody else could hear what she heard but they all looked like they didn't hear anything.

Apparently she was hissing or wailing or something because a guy came over and sat next to her, looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Yasmine looked up as the voices stopped. It was a Arab man, with long, curly black hair and dark skin. She smiled, nodding and rubbing her head a little.

"Headache." she lied, "Thanks, though."

The man smiled, "I'm Sayid." he told her, and she grinned back. "Yasmine." she said, shaking his hand. He nodding, telling her to rest easy and if she had anymore trouble just come and tell him. She decided she liked him; he was nice.

Yasmine lied back on the pillow that Sawyer threw at her and grabbed the blanket. She wrapped it around herself, turning to the side and closing her eyes, preparing for sleep.

This place is different, she decided, and she wanted to find out why.

* * *

**And that was chapter one of my amazing Lost fanfiction! Horray!**

**Remember to review! Luv you all! 3**

**-Runs Like a Girl**


	2. Pilor Part 2

****

Hey! My awesome readers!

Finally, the second chapter is up! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost. If I did, I would be the coolest person ALIVE. lol...but i do own Yasmine...that accounts for something, right?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

She was awoke the next morning to see people talking in hushed voices, looking frightfully over at the jungle then away. She raised an eyebrow, looking over to find a pair of crutches lay beside her. She smiled, looking over at them and grabbing them. She got up with her good leg, then rested the crutches beneath her arms and swung herself towards the beach. Yasmine was surprised to find that it wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be: using crutches on the sand, that is.

She looked over to see Sawyer sitting on a piece of the plane, reading a book. She called out to him, and he looked over, raising his eyebrows.

"Where'd you get the crutches, Curly Sue?" he asked, putting down his book. Yasmine shrugged, going over and sitting next to him. She sighed, putting the crutches on the sand.

"I found them next to me when I woke up," she explained, "I was going to ask you if you knew who had given them to me. Unless," she laughed at the thought, "you brought them over for me."

Sawyer shook his head, "Nope," he smirked, "Maybe the big nasty monster likes you and got them for you."

Yasmine raised her eyebrow, smirking, "Big nasty monster." she paused, "Sawyer, you better not be talking about Hurley. I swear to god, you can be such a—"

Sawyer burst out laughing, covering his mouth, "Thanks, Dora, for the great new nickname. But no, I wasn't talking bout' him," he looked over at Yasmine, "didn't you hear it last night?"

She shook her head, confused, "Hear what?"

Sawyer smirked, "Well, ain't you a deep sleeper. The giant noise? You know, the one that started knocking down trees deep into the jungle?"

Yasmine narrowed her eyebrows, looking over at the jungle, "I…I guess I must have slept through it. What was it?"

Sawyer shrugged, getting up, "Hell like I know. All I know is that people starting to become really worried." he smirked, "See you later, Dora." he called, walking away. She scowled, looking around the camp. She now understood why everyone seemed so worried and why they were whispering to each other.

Yasmine took her crutches and started swinging herself towards where several people started to make small shelters out of pieces of fuselage, using blankets and seats from the airplane to make small beds. She blankly wondered how long it would take for the rescue planes came, but she guessed in the meantime it was better to protect themselves from whatever lay out there on the mysterious island. Especially if there is a big nasty monster out there.

Then again, Sawyer could just be yanking her chain. She didn't doubt that he'd be the kind of person to do that.

"Hey, do you need any help?" she asked, and she saw several people look over at her. She then realized she probably looked a bit stupid right now; since she was wearing crutches and all. One of the men looked over at her and smiled, walking over. He looked about late thirties, with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"No, I think we are all set. But do you need help making a tent?" he asked, looking at her seriously. She smiled, nodding.

"That would be great, if you don't mind." she asked, her large brown eyes questioning him. He smiled.

"No problem, just tell me where you want to be set up and I'm on it," he said. Yasmine smiled, extending her hand with a friendly grin.

"I'm Yasmine. Yasmine Jorden." she told him, and he looked up, his smile growing possibly larger.

"I'm Ethan." he told her. She nodded, her dark curly hair bouncing along her shoulders.

"Well, Ethan, I really appreciate it," she said. He nodded, then stopped her.

"Hey," he called, causing the young girl to look back. He reached into his backpack and took out a water bottle, "Remember to stay hydrated." he told her.

She smiled, once again thanking him and walking away. Yasmine looked towards where she saw Jack talking to a woman with long curly brown hair and a man with short, spiky blonde hair. She waved at him, swinging her crutches over near the grassy area.

"Hey." she said, as she saw Jack smile at her, "Did you find me these?" she asked, referring to her crutches. He smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I found them on the beach along with a wheelchair. I gave the wheelchair to Claire, the pregnant lady." he told her, then looked down at her leg, "I thought you might need them. When I come back I'll re-bandage your leg for you."

Yasmine frowned, cocking her head to the side, "When you come back? Where are you going?" she asked, looking around the beach.

Jack smiled, "We saw smoke coming from the jungle. I'm heading off with Kate," he indicated the brown haired woman, "and Charlie," the blonde man, "into the jungle to see if maybe it's the front of the plane." he explained, "We're hoping that we can radio for help with a transceiver."

She nodded, looking towards the jungle, then back at the trio, "Well, I wish I could come with you." she said, "But I seriously doubt I'd be anything but a nuisance. Especially with the big bad monster out there." she laughed.

"So you heard it?" Jack asked, "Because when it happened I went to give you your crutches and you were fast asleep."

Yasmine shook her head, "No, but Sawyer told me. I thought he just wanted to tell a scary ghost story to a sixteen year old girl, but I guess I'm wrong."

He smiled, then looked into the jungle, "Well, we're leaving." he looked towards the campsite, "Are you alright with shelter? Do you need me to tell someone to help make one for you while I'm gone?" he asked, looking over at her with concern.

She smiled, but shook her head, "No, I'm fine. This man named Ethan said he'd help me make my tent." she told him. Jack nodded, and he, Kate, and Charlie headed off into the jungle.

Yasmine sighed, then looked around to find Ethan. She was swinging her way towards the beach when she felt a drop of water hit her face. She looked up at the sky, and a large downpour of rain fell out of the sky. She looked as people started running for shelter, yelling for their friends and family.

Yasmine looked over, and her brown eyes lit up in excitement. There he was, John Locke, the man who sat next to her on the plane sitting in the rain as if it was a refreshing shower. She grinned, ignoring the heavy downpour of the rain and swinging over to sit next to him. He looked up as she came over, and she continued grinning.

She sat next to him, her brown eyes meeting his green, "I was worried about you, you know. I wasn't sure if the nice man I was sitting next to on the plane made it or not." she said, looking out at the ocean.

"Well," he started, glancing at the ocean with her, "I'm fine. How about you? What happened to your leg?" he said, his eyes drifting from the ocean to her bandaged leg. She shrugged, looking down at it with distaste.

"I piece of the plane got lodged in it. It's a bit sore, but it actually doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would be or Jack said it would be," she told, "Personally I don't even think I'll be needing these crutches for much longer." she claimed truthfully, her dark eyebrows narrowing at the confusing notion. Her leg should hurt much more, she thought.

Locke nodded, "Well, I'm sure you'll be just fine." he told her.

Yasmine took in a deep breath, examining her surroundings. Everything was getting soaked, and she looked down to see her jeans and black tank top that began to stick to her skin. She sighed, pulling her long, curly black hair into a ponytail and got up off the ground. She grabbed the crutches, waved goodbye to Locke, and swung her way to shelter from the rain that started pouring down harder.

Yasmine looked around for any familiar face, and smiled as she saw Ethan sitting by himself under a small shade of fuselage from the plane. She grinned as he looked up at her, making room for her to crouch down and join him. Yasmine sighs, looking out at the rain and laughing.

"If I knew it was going to rain, I would've worn a rain jacket." she laughed, looking around, "You don't happen to have maybe a poncho or anything around do you?"

Ethan smirked, shaking his head, "Nope, sorry, no can do." Yasmine laughed, pretending to snap her fingers and mutter "oh, shucks.". All of a sudden the rain stopped pouring down, as if someone had pressed an on and off switch to the rain. She narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and looked towards Ethan, who seemed perfectly at ease with the sudden change of weather.

"That was weird" she commented, and Ethan looked at her. He seemed confused for a second, before his eyes brightened with understanding. He nodded, looking up at the now clear, sunny sky.

"Yeah," he agreed, somewhat distant. She looked around to see a tall black man yelling out, walking around and searching for something. She frowned, getting up. She looked back at Ethan and smiled, "I'll be right back." she told him, and he nodded.

She swung her crutches towards the man, trying to catch his attention, "Hey!" she called, and his dark brown eyes swerved on her for a second, before looking back into the woods. She rolled her eyes, "I was wondering if you needed any help finding whatever you're looking for." she told him.

The man sighed, putting his hands on his hips and looking around, "I'm looking for my son, Walt. Have you seen him?" he asked. Yasmine shook her head, looking around with him.

They looked around for a little while, before finding him near the beach, just inside an undergrowth of trees. The boy, himself, reminding her of his father just by the fact that he too, was searching for something. They went towards him, and heard him calling out the name "Vincent".

"Boy, I thought I lost you." his father said, "We were looking all over for you." The young boy, probably nine or ten she figured, looked over at her, as if studying her. She smiled, reaching out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Yasmine," she told the boy, then looked out into the jungle, "Who's Vincent?"

The boy sighed, "My dog. I can't find him anywhere." he told her, then looked up at his dad. His dad, who Yasmine learned on the search his name with Michael, sighed and told the boy he'd turn up later. Walt, who had his hands behind his back, looks up at his dad who was slowly turning to leave.

"Dad, wait." he started, and Michael turned back, "I found these in the jungle." he brought out behind his back a pair of handcuffs, and Michael and Yasmine looked at each other in shock. He took the handcuffs from Walt, putting them in his pocket and telling him to go play. Walt nods slowly, a bit upset, and ran away towards the beach.

Yasmine looked up at him, "So, where do you think those came from?"

---

After finding the handcuffs, the two parted ways, and Yasmine was yet again alone to wander in her thoughts. She sighed, kicking the sand underneath her feet and sneering in disgust at it. "God, I hate sand," she said once again, glaring at the yellow dust beneath her toes.

Nothing extraordinary happened after the giant rainstorm and the finding of the handcuffs. She had told herself that after those two things happened, it seemed impossible for anything else strange to happen.

"I mean, what else could go wrong?" she asked herself, looking out at the beach. She observed the people on the beach, watching the relationships form between people and break between others. There was an Asian couple not to far from her who seemed to be yelling at each other in some language she didn't understand, Korean or Japanese maybe. There was a blonde girl laying on a chair on the beach, as if tanning. She laughed at the image, as what she assumed was her brother walked over to her and scolded her for lazing around and tanning.

She sighed, laying back on her "bed" that Ethan helped make her. They took two chairs from the plane and set them parallel from each other, making her able to kick back her feet and lay against the chair. They also put up a tarp, to protect from the rain. Her blanket was thrown to the side and she looked down at the book in her lap. It was "The Scarlet Letter" by Nathaniel Hawthorne, and she found it rummaging the piles of bags. She was looking for her bag, of course, which she just couldn't seem to find. She didn't have anything of great importance in there, of course, just clothes, which at this moment she was in desperate need of.

Suddenly there was a yell, and she looked up to see Sayid and Sawyer fighting, yelling curses at each other and knocking each other to the ground. She got up quickly, grabbing her crutches and rushing to get over there.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey ,hey!" she called out, "What's going on?"

Sayid punched him in the stomach, causing Sawyer to grasp his belly in pain. Sawyer fell to the floor, then grabbed sand and threw it in Sayid's eyes.

Sawyer continued to punch him, until Jack came running in out of nowhere and pulled Sawyer off of Sayid.

"Hey, break it up!" Jack called, taking Sawyer and gripping his arms, "Break it up!"

Michael stepped in and helped restrain Sayid, who was looking at the blonde man with nothing but hatred. Sayid muttered something in Arabic, what Yasmine assumed was an insult, considering the way he looked at Sawyer.

"Want some more of me, boy?" Sawyer called, struggling under Jack's grip to get to Sayid.

"Well, tell everyone what you told me!" Sayid yelled, "Tell them that I crashed the plane! Go on!"

Yasmine gasped, looking at Saywer angrily. If Jack hadn't been struggling with Sawyer she would've slapped him in the face. Sayid cursed in Arabic again, and Sawyer called him a bitch. She rolled her eyes at the two men.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, looking at the two back and forth. Michael went up and grabbed the pair of handcuffs they found in the jungle earlier out of his pocket, showing them to Jack."My kid found these in the jungle earlier—" he started to explain.

"And this guy was sitting in the back row of business class the whole flight, never got up." Sawyer accused, slightly panting, "Hands folded underneath a blanket. And for some reason," he growled, "just pointing this out, the guy sitting next to him didn't make it."

"Oh, thank you so much for observing my behavior." Sayid said sarcastically.

"You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded—" Sawyer asked, getting closer to him threateningly.

Sayid called him something again, and Sawyer growled, "Come on, bring it!"

"Stop!" called a voice, and all eyes looked to see Kate glaring at the two of men. Yasmine raised her eyebrows at the older woman, crossing her arms. Kate sighed, looking down then up at Jack, then to the crowd, "We found the transceiver but its not working." she explained, "Can anybody help?"

"Yes," Sayid panted, walking towards her, "I might be able to help."

Sawyer sneered, making wild gestures with his hands, "Oh great! Perfect! Let's trust this guy!"

Hey, we're all in this together, man. Treat each other with a little respect!" Hurley called from the crowd, and Yasmine looked over to him and smiled.

"Oh, shut up lardo!" Sawyer shouted, and Yasmine frowned.

"Hey!" Jack walked up to him, "Give it a break." Sawyer frowned, looking down at the ground then smirking up at Jack, "Whatever you say, Doc." he panted, "You're the hero."

Sawyer walked away, and his dark blue eyes connected with Yasmine's brown before looking off into the distance and taking off. She looked around, seeing if anyone was watching her, then walked off to follow him. When she finally caught up with him, he turned around, giving her the chance to slap him in the face. He gasped for a second, bringing his hand to his cheek then looked at her with eyebrows raised and a questioning glace.

"How could you be so god damn naïve and simple minded?" she asked him, her eyebrows narrowed and teeth clenched, "You thought he was a terrorist because he is middle eastern." she accused.

Sawyer rolled his eyes, bringing his hands to his hair, "Listen, honey" he started sarcastically, looking down at her short, skinny form, "You don't know nothing bout' me, okay? So don't you start making judgments."

She scowled, placing her hands on her hips, "Like you did with Sayid?" she questioned.

He didn't look back or respond.

* * *

**Well, thats the end of Chapter 2! **

**Remember to review! Just press that little button and write down a few words ;D**

**Thanks! Luv ya all!**

**-Runs Like a Girl.**


	3. Tabula Rasa

**Hey Readers!**

**Finally, the long awaited (actually, not that long at all...four days, i think, lol) chapter 3 is finally posted!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

And remember to Review once you've finished! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Tabula Rasa**

Yasmine ran her hands through her dark mass of curly hair, looking at the backgammon board in frustration. It had been a couple hours since her confrontation with Sawyer, and she was busying herself by playing backgammon with Walt down by the beach. However, their peaceful game turned agitating when they started hearing the painful wails of the man in the tent.

Apparently, Jack had a man in the tent with whom he's been working on since they came to the island. He had a shrapnel lodged in his stomach and Jack was trying all he could to save the poor bastard.

Yasmine blankly noticed Walt was barely paying attention to their game, turning his focus now and again to an old Spanish comic book he had found on the island. She looked up at Locke, who was watching their game with interest. He had been the one to show them how to play, and now he was letting them try on their own.

"Will you just move already?" Walt asked, his eyes not leaving the comic for one second. Yasmine growled in frustration, grabbing a random piece and moving it across the board.

"There, you happy?" Yasmine asked, crossing her hands and biting her lip. Walt looked up from the comic, down at the board, and smiled, his dark eyes brightening.

"Yes, I am," he said, moving a piece, "Because I just won."

Yasmine stared at the bored, her left eye twitching slightly. She looked up at Locke, who was smirking. She huffed, crossing her arms and laying back on the sand.

"You cheated." she said stubbornly, crossing her ankles and staring up at the sky. Another wail was heard, and she closed her eyes, trying desperately to drown out the increasing cries.

"No, you just weren't paying much attention." Locke spoke up, smiling down at her. She pouted, her eyebrows narrowed as she looked over to see Walt smirking. She childishly stuck her tongue out at the boy, as the boy started to giggle.

"Well, it's a dumb game," Yasmine said defensively, "Locke, you play Walt now. Let's see him get crushed." she said, trying to make a dark and brooding voice. She laughed, looking around, "Have you seen Sawyer anywhere?" she questioned. Locke looked up at her, understanding in his green eyes.

"Sawyer went with Sayid's group a couple hours ago to try and get the transceiver to work," he explained, "He probably won't be back until tomorrow."

"Oh." she said. Truthfully, Yasmine felt bad about their fight and wanted to apologize to him. Of course, it wasn't her fault, and she knew it, but she just hated not talking to people because they were in some sort of silly fight. She just hoped Sawyer wasn't mad at her or anything.

She sighed, looking back at the game Locke and Walt were playing. They started talking, about what Yasmine had no interest in listening to. She got up, brushing the sand off her legs and putting her hands on her hips, looking around.

Yasmine looked down at the crutches that lay in the sand next to her and debated whether or not to use them. Her leg actually felt fine; she felt like she could do cartwheels around the island. But she had a feeling if Jack found her without them he would go ballistic. She grunted, reaching down to grab the crutches and put them in between her armpits, and walked away, waving goodbye to Locke and Walt as she went.

She found Claire, the pregnant lady, laying on a chair with a frustrated look upon her face, pausing now and again to write in her diary. Yasmine walked over to her, smiling and sitting next to her.

"Hey." Yasmine said. Claire muttered a hello, then looked away. Yasmine fell silent for a second, before looking at the other woman's belly, "How's the baby?" she asked.

Claire sighed, her blue eyes casting downward towards her belly and she put a hand on it. She frowned, "I'm okay. It's just…the baby hasn't moved or kicked since the plane crash." she admitted, looking into the younger woman's brown eyes, "I'm just worried, is all."

Yasmine nodded, "Yeah, I understand that. Maybe you should ask Jack or something for some medical advice." she laughed, "I mean, he's no gynecologist, but it couldn't hurt."

Claire smiled, nodding, "Yeah, I suppose it couldn't hurt to ask him." Claire looked down at the diary she was writing in, and began writing again.

Yasmine smiled, trying to reassure the nervous woman. She couldn't imagine being around 9 months pregnant on a deserted island. She vaguely wondered who the baby's father was, but wouldn't ask. She couldn't even imagine getting pregnant, let alone having sex. Sex was uncharted territory for her, she laughed, no matter how much her old boyfriend persisted.

She was taken out of her thoughts when the Asian man came towards them, a plate of fish in his hands. He seemed to be looking at the expectantly, and she realized that he was offering them to him. She smiled, looking down at the fish samples. They didn't look too bad, she figured, and she smiled politely and grabbed one.

She took a bite, savoring the flavor of the fish and licking her lips. She looked up at him, smiling, "Thanks."

The man smiled back, then looked at Claire expectantly.

"No, thank you. That's okay" she said. The man frowned, then said something in Korean, touching his stomach then looking at the food. Yasmine smiled, "that's so sweet," she thought, liking the man for thinking of the baby.

Claire finally smiled, telling him, "Thank you." and took a piece, somewhat reluctantly. She slowly put it in her mouth, tasting it and smiling, "Mm." she said. All of a sudden she got up, somewhat panting and her large eyes growing. She gasped, looking down at her stomach. Yasmine got up, worried.

"Oh, God," Claire panted, and a smile crept on her face, "I just felt it." she said, looking back from the man to Yasmine, "I did. Come here feel this," she said, and she grabbed the man's hand, who seemed like he wanted to do anything but that, and placed it on her large belly.

She giggled hapilily, looking at him, "Do you feel that?" knowing he would understand, "Right there that's a kick." she giggled again, and this time Yasmine couldn't help but giggle along with her, "See, right there that's a foot. Feel that, he's moving around."

The man suddenly took his hand away from her, muttering something in Korean and walked away. Yasmine smiled looking at her eagerly, and Claire nodded. Yasmine giggled, touching her belly and laughing at the small kick that responded to her touch. The two girls looked at each other, sharing a large smile.

"Good thing you ate that fish, huh Claire?" she said, and Claire laughed, looking down at her belly lovingly.

Claire smiled, blonde hair wiping in the wind as she looked down at her belly, "I guess I think you're a he." and she grinned again. Yasmine gave her a hug, and they sat back, looking at her belly in awe.

---

Yasmine yawned, stretching her arms and putting her hands on her messy bed-head. Her long black hair was tangled from her nap, and she gently rubbed the crust out of her eyes that formed during her sleep. She was bored, so she just decided to crawl into bed and take a nap, snuggling out of the blankets. The bad thing was, that she had been having odd dreams lately.

It was these pair of eyes that she kept seeing in her dreams. Those eyes that almost burned her to a crisp and make her heart thump. She couldn't make out what color they were, but they were dark, and sultry. The eyes were framed by thick, black eyelashes. She couldn't make out the rest of the face, just the eyes. Those eyes.

She sighed, running her hands through her hair once again. Yasmine tried to connect those eyes to a face she knew, but she couldn't think of anyone that fit the profile. Sawyer didn't have that dark of eyes, and neither did Charlie or Locke. She remembered Sayid having dark eyes and eyelashes, but she felt it wasn't him. Not to mention she thought she could picture contrasting pale skin surrounding the eyes. It wasn't Jack; he didn't have those dark eyelashes or piecing gaze. She was stumped.

Yasmine shook her head, trying to put away the image of those eyes and focus on real life. She got up from her bed, walking out onto the sunny beach and looked around. She smiled, surprised to see the familiar face of Sayid walking towards camp. That only meant one thing: The signal party has returned.

She grinned, almost laughing, and ran to greet them. She had totally left her crutches behind, and was so glad to see them she almost started to cartwheels. She ran and hugged Sayid, who hugged back, a bit less energetic, and grinned at them.

"So, how was the trip?" she asked, her dark eyes brightening, "Did you get it to work."

She noticed that Kate and Sayid exchanged a quick, dark look, and then he smiled down at her, as she pretended not to notice, "No, it wouldn't work," he explained, looking downward.

Yasmine narrowed her eyebrows, looking at him, "…Why are you lying to me?" she asked.

Sayid looked at her once again, not saying anything, and shook his head, going off with Kate to find Jack. She narrowed her eyebrows distrustfully, then looked around for Sawyer. She saw him walking towards his "spot", and she skipped over to meet him.

"Howdy!" she called, and she bent over, her hands on her knees, and grinned at him. He looked over to her, his eyes unreadable and then flickered back to his book. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Hey there, Curly Sue." he said, looking down, "Miss me?" he smirked, and she smiled back. She walked over, sitting next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sadly, yes." she admitted, looking up at him, "I've been bored stiff without having you around to mess with." she grinned.

He grinned back, taking one of his big hands and messing up her hair, "Well, glad to be back, kid." he said.

They were quiet for a few minutes, Sawyer intent on reading his book and Yasmine watching him, her feet dipping in the sand now and again. She sighed, laying back and crossed her arms below her chest.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with the transceiver?" she asked. He looked down at her, unfazed and not surprised at the question at all. Instead, he seemed reluctant to tell her anything that happened.

"Listen, kid, I don't think that you should—" he started, before he was cut off by Yasmine.

"No, you listen, Sawyer. I know something happened out there that you're not telling me, or any of us, for that matter, and I want to know what. Whatever it is, I can handle it, okay? I'm not some pathetic child you need to keep safe and comfort from the truth, no matter how horrible it might seem. So tell me, what did the transceiver say?" she asked, her dark eyes glaring at him as she panted.

He sighed, looking down at his hands, then up at her, "The transceiver did work." he said, "But there was a message we found already coming from the island. It was in French," he said, "We got Shannon, the blonde girl, to translate. And apparently, as told to us by our own Al Jazeera," Yasmine raised her eyebrows at the nickname, "the message has been playing for sixteen years."

She swallowed, nodding her head to the new information. She wasn't sad, to be brutally honest, but she knew a lot of other people would be devastated. Other people had families, friends, and loved ones to get back to. She…well, her parents were gone. And she certainly didn't miss living with foster families every other month because they got tired of her.

Yasmine looked up at him, smiling, and put her arms around his neck, "You aren't upset, are you?" she asked, "Because I'm fine."

Sawyer looked at her confused, "No, not much to get back to, chickadee. But you, on the other hand…" she stopped him.

"No, I don't have much to get back to either," she smiled, as Sawyer's smirk turned into a small frown, his eyes confused, "Parent's died long time ago. Foster homes don't suit me much, to be honest."

He looked around, slightly awkward from the long silence then looked down at her short form, "Wanna mess up Shannon's clothes and switch them with the ugliest clothes we can find on the island?" he asked.

She thought for a second, then looked up at him, her expression all serious, "Let's do it."

Yasmine laughed.

She did not mind that she might have to stay on the island for god knows how long. This was her new life, with new friends and family that she had grown close to in a small amount of days. She could actually picture herself on this island, as a home. And she hasn't had a place she could call home in a long time.

Life, she decided, was funny like that.

* * *

**Finally, the end of chapter three! **

**It wasn't as long as I hoped it was gonna be, but oh well. Maybe the next chapter will be longer.**

**Remember to review!**

**-Runs Like a Girl (aka: Richard Lover.)**


	4. Tabula Rasa Part 2

**Hey Readers!**

Now, I know this isn't the biggest chapter in the world, but I felt like posting it. You are awesome readers, and I wanted to give you another post as soon as possible for you guys.

I hope you like this chapter!

Remember to review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four.**

Yasmine bit her cheek in frustration, her fists clenching as she tried to contain her anger. She managed to restrain her anger, only kicking the sand angrily and cursing a bit. She had controlled herself from smacking Sawyer to a pulp, giving him nothing but a nasty look and an even nastier hand gesture.

She couldn't believe him. She knew he could be an asshole, a jerk, and very arrogant, but she thought he had at least some respect.

So when Jack complained to her about how Sawyer was goofing around in the fuselage, searching through the dead bodies looking for stuff, saying it was her job to control him since they seemed to get along so much, she was pretty pissed. Since when was she is charge of damn Sawyer's actions?

And why would Sawyer do such a horrible thing? She watched him parade out of the fuselage, his hands carried several bottles of liquor and what she assumed was a playboy magazine. At first when she saw them she laughed, thinking how hilarious it was that on the island the things most important to him were boobs and beer. Then when she found out he had taken them from the fuselage, from dead people, who should be respected, well, she had gotten a little pissed.

And her bad mood wasn't helped by the sounds of the still wailing marshal or the sudden downpour that just happened to strike on her bad mood.

Yasmine had thought about what to do, and figured she had three options.

1. Confront Sawyer, face to face, and yell at him until her lungs hurt and he's so afraid he shit his pants.

2. Spend her time helping Jack with the marshal, apologizing on behalf of Sawyer's nature (although she had no idea why she had to in the first place, god damnit), and try to see if she could help Jack bandage him or bring him medicine.

3. Go to sleep.

Yasmine was striving for the third option. Ever since those dreams, Yasmine had taken to having long naps in the afternoon each day, just so she can once again see those eyes. She would have three to four hour naps, making Jack and the others worried. Jack seemed to think she had some sleeping problem or something. She really hoped that the pictures in her dreams would enlarge, making her see the full image or at least more of his face. She couldn't see him, but she could now feel him, his arms enclosing around her waist and hands running up her arm. If she thought really hard, she could still feel it, and the goose bumps would come again.

She sighed, deciding to go for the second option. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Sawyer, and it definitely sounded like Jack needed some help in the tent.

Yasmine looked up at the sky, upset that it had started raining again and ran over to Jack's tent, trying to escape the rain. She got in, only a little wet, and Jack looked up at her. She looked down at the man, who's screaming only seemed to increase, and then stared at Jack, waiting for some instructions.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking through a bag of medicine. She sighed, kneeling down and looking at the medicine containers as well.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, ignoring his question. She found several containers of Advil, some cough medicine, and other prescriptions that she didn't understand.

"I'm looking for stronger antibiotics for the marshal," he told her, his large brown eyes searching for the right medicine, "And you failed to answer my question."

She looked up at him, his eyes searching hers as she sighed, "I was bored, and I thought you might have needed help."

Jack nodded, his hands wandering over the containers, picking them up now and again, reading them, then putting them back down, "Well, at least you're not sleeping," he noted, and she flinched, "Which, by the way, we are going to have a serious talking about."

Yasmine shrugged, looking down nonchalantly, "What's wrong with sleeping." she asked, ignoring the fact that she had taken to sleeping around 18 hours a day. He shook his head.

"Yasmine, you've been sleeping way too often. I'm starting to get worried about you," he said, "You're not taking sleeping pills or any sedatives, are you?"

She looked at him, shocked, trying to find out if he was kidding and had some sick, dark sense of humor. She found him completely serious though, studying her. She shook her head wildly, her black curls swinging around her head, "No! Jack, of course I'm not, how could you ever think such a thing?" she asked.

He shrugged, looking at her one more time then back to the medicine, "Well, you're a teenage girl, stuck on an island meeting new people who you've never met before, and are probably a bit frightened." he explained his theory, "It makes sense that you would want to take sleeping pills, but I just want to make sure that you aren't. Because drugs are never the answer, Yasmine, and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there, doc," she said, using Sawyer's little nickname for him, "I already told you that I'm not using anything, okay? I just…like going to sleep, recently. So will you just calm down, dad?" she put in sarcastically.

He looked up, chuckled, then sighed, "You should get out of here, Yasmine. This isn't where you should be right now." he said. She rolled her eyes, but got up anyways, strolling out the tent and onto the white, sandy beach.

She stopped, narrowing her eyebrows, and looking up at the sky. "What the fuck." she stated, putting her arms on her hips, "When the hell did it stop raining?" she said out loud, to nobody in particular.

"About two minutes ago," came a voice, and she looked a little bit away and found Locke, sitting next to Charlie, whittling something, "Nice to see you awake." Locke noted.

She ignored the sleeping comment, cocked an eyebrow, and walked over, sitting next to the two, "So is this what it's going to be like? Having end of the world rain pour down on us then suddenly stop as if it never happened?" she asked, then leaned back onto the sand, "That's pretty annoying."

Charlie smirked, "I know what you mean, it's ridiculous, isn't it?" he asked, his voice carrying a British accent that made her smile. She nodded, watching Locke whittle something into what looked like a whistle. She noted that Charlie started humming, and she narrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember the song.

"Hey Charlie?" she asked, and he looked down at her, "What song are you singing? It sounds so familiar." she stated, looking distantly out at the sky.

Charlie grinned, his blue eyes brightening in excitement, "You do, do you?" he smirks, then starts to sing, "You all everybody, you all everybody." he sang. Yasmine eyes widened in recognition, and she looked over at Charlie, a giant grin formed on her face. She captured him in a side hug, squeezing him causing him to laugh.

"You're Charlie Pace!" Yasmine squealed, "From the band Drive Shaft! I can't believe I didn't recognize you! I'm so oblivious!"

Charlie smiled, "Yeah, well, I'm glad that I have a fan on the island." he laughed, "Too bad I can't find my guitar."

Yasmine frowned, "You lost your guitar?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, haven't found it since the plane crash." he sighed, then looked over at her and smiled, "But if I do find it, you'll be the first to know."

She laughed, "Because your going to write a song about me, right?"

Charlie nodded, smiling and promised that he'd write her a song as soon as he found his guitar. She smiled, leaning back and watching Locke make the whistle. Charlie left after a while, saying that he was going off to find Claire, leaving Locke and Yasmine alone in silence. Well, almost silence. They could still hear the disturbing cries of the marshal in the tent.

The sky darkened, and Yasmine left after a while. She went back to her tent, cuddling up with a blanket and reading one of the books Sawyer lent her. She hadn't finished her copy of Nathaniel Hawthorne's "The Scarlet Letter", and was intent on finishing it before the week was up.

Truthfully, she felt bad for Hester Prynne. Having to wear the "A" symbol, everyone knowing her shame, that she was an adulterer. They looked at her with angry, accusing eyes, and hated her for her sins. She had always sympathized for Hester; she couldn't imagine being the most hated person in the society. Puritans, with their strict laws and such. It was crazy.

Yasmine was almost finished with Chapter 9 when she heard a gunshot. She looked up, and walked out of the window. That's when she noticed: everything was silent. The wailing of the marshal was gone.

She looked at the tent, and her eyes widened as Sawyer walked out the tent, a pistol in his hand and his face full of shame. His long, blond bangs were covering his eyes and he looked up at Jack, who was walking angrily towards him.

"What did you do?" Jack spat, his eyes large and his breath heavy.

Sawyer didn't even blink, "What you couldn't." he started, then his voice got more defensive, "Look, I get where you're coming from being a doctor and all. But he wanted—hell, he asked me, so I don't like it anymore than you do." he defended. He looked down, then back up at Jack, "It was something that had to be done."

A sudden coughing sound erupted from the tent, and Jack looked back wildly at the tent, then back at Sawyer.

"Oh, no way." Hurley commented on the sidelines.

Yasmine looked at Sawyer, and felt sudden sympathy for him. His blue eyes were wide and he looked for the fist time that she has ever seen him, afraid. His eyebrows were puckered and his mouth open as if he had just been caught doing something very wrong.

Jack ran into the tent, and Sawyer followed him, Hurley and Yasmine trailing behind. Jack kneeled next to the marshal, who was starting to cough up blood. Yasmine's eyes widened, and she kneeled beside him, looking around for towels and such to clean the blood.

"You shot his chest?" Jack asked, looking down to tend to the chocking man. Sawyer looked around, helplessly.

"I was aiming for his heart." Sawyer explained.

Jack looked back down, grabbing the towel from Yasmine and looking at the marshal, shaking his head, "You perforated his lung. It will take hours to bleed out."

Sawyer looked helplessly, his arms spread far as he tried to think things out, "All I had was the bullet…"

Jack looked furious, and snapped, "Get out!" he yelled. Yasmine flinched, and Jack looked over at her, "Go." he told her. She went.

Yasmine looked on as Sawyer grabbed a cigarette box out of his jeans pockets, grabbing a cigarette and his lighter. He tried lighting it, his hands shaking as he tried to start the fire, before he got frustrated, throwing it to the sand, "Damn it." he muttered.

He looked over at Yasmine, who was watching him, and turned away. She walked behind him, though, grabbing him from behind in a hug and leaning her head against his shoulder.

Sawyer looked down at her, confusion written in his eyes. Yasmine smiled sadly, wiping a dark curly stand from her face.

"I don't blame you." she said. He looked at her, and a slight smile formed on his face as they embraced each other in a small, side hug. And she knew from that moment on they exchanged something other than smirks, and teasing comments. They were truly accepting friends.

She knew what it was like to be hated. And Yasmine didn't think Sawyer deserved to have an "A" on his chest, either.

* * *

**And that, my friends, is the end of Chapter 4. Isn't it swweeeet? lmao**

**Sooo....hows about pressing that nice little blue bottom that says the words "Review" on it? eh?**

**love you all!**

**- Runs Like a Girl**


	5. Walkabout

**Finally, the fifth chapter is here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own lost in any way, shape, or form. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

Yasmine woke up with a start, putting a hand to her head and shook her head, trying to clear her mind of all the memories from her dreams. She heard a slight snoring next to her, and remembered that Sawyer stayed the night in her tent after he was basically shunned off from everyone else near his vicinity.

She also heard a distant barking, and realized it was probably from Walt's dog Vincent. She hit Sawyer in the stomach, whose snoring abruptly stopped, and his eyes opened slightly, before glaring at her.

"Why'd you wake me up?" he asked, annoyed, "You don't see us waking you up when you have a long six hour nap now do you, Sleeping Beauty?"

Yasmine scowled, but ignored him, "Vincent is barking." she said quickly, and Sawyer got up to listen to the barking too.

"God damnit." Sawyer whispers, and walks out the tent to the barking dog. Yasmine followed him, shivering at the coolness of the night her in skimpy pajamas; a white tank top and a pair of hot pink shorts.

She saw several other people there to see what was disturbing the dog. All of a sudden, a different noise caught their attention, and they all looked toward the fuselage, in which rustling and roars can be heard.

"What is it?" Kate asked Jack, looking towards the fuselage. Yasmine rolled her eyes, how would Jack know any more than we did?

"Somebody's in there." Claire stuttered.

"Everyone in there's dead." Sayid said.

Jack rolled his eyes, looking towards Sayid and Claire, "Sawyer." he said, saying it as if it was obvious. Yasmine frowned, about to tell Jack off before Sawyer cut in.

"Right behind you, jackass." Sawyer said. Yasmine hid her smile behind her hand.

More rustling was heard from the fuselage, and they all peered down into the plane curiously. Jack leading, with Kate, Charlie, Sawyer, and Yasmine following behind him. Jack brought out a flashlight and looked around, and the noises grew louder. Yasmine gulped, her dark brown eyes staring into the place where she could here something moving.

Sawyer rolled his eyes, taking out his own flashlight, "I'm gonna shed some light on this thing." he said.

All of a sudden, there was a giant roar, and Yasmine saw to beady, bright white eyes from the dark. Her heart raced, and she barely heard Jack yell at them to get out of there. She ran off, people near her all around screaming and running frantically. She could barely see anything, her arms and legs pumping faster and faster. Suddenly, she tripped, and she could hear the beast coming closer towards her. Yasmine put her arms around her protectively, praying as she knew she was about to die. The beast was coming, she could hear the hooves, it was right on top of her…

She felt a pair of strong arms lift her up, running quickly as the beast chased both of them. She held on to whoever was carrying her bridal style, closing her eyes. She prayed more, her eyes bristling with tears and she knew she was probably crying all over this man's shoulder. Its probably Sawyer, she told herself, and clang tighter to him.

The roaring stopped, and she could hear it run away from them. She held on to his neck, both in shock and relief.

"They've gone." said a close voice. She looked up, and found that Sayid was carrying her, his long, dark arms carrying her bridal style. She blushed, releasing her strong grip on his body. He looked down at her, his dark eyes searching hers, asking if she was alright. She smiled at him, nodding, and he carefully lifted her down, but not releasing his hold on her. She cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Charlie.

Locke came forward, looking off into the distance where the beasts ran off to, "Boars."

Yasmine looked over at the forest, her dark eyes widening. She sighed, running her fingers through her long, black hair and looked over at Sayid, smiling, and basically giving him the point to release his hold on her. He very much obliged, especially as Sawyer came over to her.

"You all right there, Curly Sue?" he asked, his blue eyes looking into hers with worry. She nodded, taking his hand and walking towards their tent.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she told her, "Just a bit shaken. Glad that Sayid came to rescue me, though."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes, "Hmm." he said. She raised an eyebrow, laughing.

"Hmm? All you can say is hmm?" she laughed, "It was fine, I'm all right. Anyways, where were you during this?" she asked, "How come you didn't come in to rescue me?" she playfully asked, tapping his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes, "I was busy." he said shortly. She smiled, her grin growing.

"Yes, I saw." Yasmine said, swinging their arms back and forth, "You were pretty close by to Kate, now weren't you?" she teased.

Sawyer looked over to her, a smile never crossing his face, looking a bit edgy, "I don't know what you're—"

Yasmine laughed, "It's alright, I'm not jealous if you've gotten yourself a little girlfriend, I'm fine." she giggled, "Now it will give me a chance to hang out with my man without you being allowed to be upset."

Sawyer's eyebrows narrowed, "Your man?" he asked, a bit protectively, "Who?"

Yasmine laughed, pretending to think about it, "Well, you know, Sayid has been really helpful, and—"

She laughed all the way to the tent as Sawyer practically blew up.

….

The next morning when Yasmine awoke everyone else was awake, leading her to believe that she had slept in once again. She sighed, looking towards her bag and taking out her pink bikini. She quickly undressed, putting the bikini on and stepping out into the beach. She smiled at Claire, waving as she stepped out into the waves. She sighed, smiling at she felt the cold water brush up against her ankles. She looked down at her skin, which had already begun to tan, and smiled. Looking at her reflection in the water, she smiled, playing with her hair. She had to admit, she looked good.

After about ten minutes of just wading in the water, she heard some yells, and ran off into the hot sand of the beach. She looked to see Sawyer fighting with Hurley over a bag of peanuts. She rolled her eyes; did Sawyer have to get into a fight every single damn day?

"What's your problem?" Hurley yelled, "Hand em' over!" "How about no?" Sawyer yelled back.

"There's other people here, or don't you give a crap?" Hurley said, lunging at him. Yasmine flinched, scared for Hurley. As bigger as he is than Sawyer, there was no doubt it her mind that Sawyer could kick his ass.

"Well, if one of us wouldn't eat more than his fair share!" Sawyer called back.

"That's bull, and you know it!" Hurley fought.

"Knock it off." Yasmine said, trying to break up the fight. She saw Sawyer's eyes pass briefly to her, trailing down her body, admiring her pink bikini, before returning to his fight. Hurley seemed not to notice or hear her.

"You're not happy unless you're screwing…" Hurley started, before Sawyer cut him off, angrily, "Hey, I'm peachy, Pork Pie!"

"Come on guys, knock it off." came another voice, and Yasmine looked over to see Boon standing there watching the fight at well.

"Stay out of this, metro!" Sawyer yelled at Boon. Yasmine hid her giggle, watching Boon's blue eyes glare at Sawyer for the new nickname he created. Seriously, she really needed to start making a list.

The two guys continued fighting until Jack came in with Sayid, and the two started pushing them away from each other. Jack sighed, "What's going on?" he said. He quickly looked at her, and she realized that she was still wearing her skimpy bikini and more and more men were walking towards them. She blushed, looking around as she saw some guys look quickly towards her, then away when they realized how old she was. She grabbed Sawyer's black sweatshirt and pulled it over her head, covering a good deal of her body as he was much taller then her.

"He's holding the last of the peanuts." Hurley stated, pointing at Sawyer.

"My own stash, I found it in there." Sawyer replied. Jack sighed.

"What about the rest of the food?"

"There is no rest of the food, dude. We kind of—ate it all." Hurley explained. All of a sudden people started looking at each other, panicked. Yasmine gulped, biting the inside of his cheek. No food means angry, starved people.

"We can find food!" Sayid said, trying to reassure everyone. Yasmine smiled, happy that he was helping, "There are plenty of things on this island we can use for sustenance."

Someone snorted, and Yasmine looked over to see Sawyer staring down Sayid with a sneer on his lips, "And exactly how are we going to find this sustenance?"

All of a sudden, a long, sharp object flew past them, heading towards Sawyer. Yasmine screamed, her large brown eyes looking in panic at Sawyer. Amazingly, it flew right past him, into the back of the chair he was sitting on. Yasmine let out a giant breath, gasping as she ran over to Sawyer frantically.

Everyone looked over to see who threw the knife, and Yasmine shockingly found Locke standing there, bold as day. "We hunt." Locke said.

Yasmine looked over at Locke, confusion and anger written in her eyes. Jack came over towards Sawyer and Yasmine, who was comfortably curled up in his lap, scared, and took the knife from the chair.

"How'd you get that knife on the plane?" Kate asked, the first to break the silence. Yasmine's eyes popped, realizing that she was sitting next to him the entire time on the plane and he had a knife with him. She unconsciously shivered at the thought, causing Sawyer to rub her arms a little, thinking she was cold.

Locke just stared at her, unfazed, "Checked it."

Jack walked up to him, handing him the knife, "You either have very good aim or very bad aim, Mr.—?"

"Locke." a voice said, and Yasmine looked over to see Michael looking at Locke, "His name is Locke."

"Okay, Mr. Locke. What is it that we are hunting?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

Locke looked around, "We know there are wild boar on the island, razor backs by the looks of it, and the ones that came into the camp last night were piglets, 100-150 pounds each. Which means that there's a mother nearby, a 250 pound rat," Yasmine blanched, "with tusks and a surly like disposition that wants nothing more than to obliterate anything that comes near her."

Yasmine stopped listening after that, already sick to her stomach about having to think of a 250 pound boar running around. She heard that he needed at least three people to go with him, and she quickly looked at Sawyer to see if he was going. Luckly, thank god, he wasn't planning on.

Sawyer looked up at Jack, "And you gave him his knife back?" he asked. Yasmine frowned, hitting Sawyer on the shoulder. Sure, Locke had scared her with the knife and the boar hunting ideas, but he was still her friend.

Jack looked down at her, then back at him, "Well, if you got a better idea."

"Better then three of you wandering into the magic forest to bag a hunk of ham with nothing but a itty bitty hunting knife?" he asked, sarcastically. She gave a short laugh, then silenced after receiving a few stares. Sawyer smirked, looking back up at Jack, "Hell no. Best idea I ever heard."

They all looked toward Locke, who opened a suitcase with his foot, revealing six long, sharp knives. He looked towards them expectantly.

"Who is this guy?"

....

Yasmine ignored most of the camp for the rest of the day. She was tired, and needed some well deserved sleep. And it was worth it. The man from before was there, and more sensations began to arise from her dreams. Before, she could just see his dark, sultry eyes, and then she began to feel him, feel his burning touch on her skin that when she woke up she was sweating.

She could now smell him, breath in his toxic aroma. He smelled like the earth, a deep, rustic smell that made her quiver in her sleep.

Yasmine hoped that she didn't do or say anything embarrassing in her sleep when Sawyer was around…

When she finally awoke, she had realized that she had sweated again. She cursed, realizing she was still wearing Sawyer's sweatshirt and he'd be pissed when he found her smelly sweat on his clothes.

She quickly changed out of them inside her tent, pulling on a white tank top and some blue jeans. She quickly brushed her hair, untangling her curls and walked outside. It was starting to get dark, the sun slowly fading, causing a beautiful pinkish orange glow in the sky. Yasmine smiled, putting her hands in her pockets and walking over towards were Claire was talking to Boone about something.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, walking towards them. They all looked toward her, then at each other, then back at her.

"We are having a ceremony for the people who died in the plane crash tonight, in about an hour or so" Claire started, "Do you want to come?"

Yasmine shrugged, "Sure." she responded, "I'll be there."

Claire smiled, thanking her, then looked back down at a list of the people from the plane on the wreckage documents. Yasmine walked away, looking for Sawyer or someone to distract her. She saw him, walking towards the forest. She looked over and found Kate, Walt, Hurley, and Michael heading down from the jungle, Kate and Michael a bit cut up.

"The mighty hunters return." Sawyer joked, walking towards Kate. "What's for dinner, hun?" he asked.

Kate rolled her eyes, walking away from him, "Not now."

Yasmine laughed, and Sawyer looked over at her, smirking. "What are you laughing at, Curley Sue?" he asked, folding his arms,

Yasmine shrugged, "Nothing, nothing…" she said innocently. "Hey, are you going to the ceremony tonight?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, Sue. It's not really my thing, you know."

Yasmine frowned, hitting him slightly, "You're going." she told him. Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you were going to make me go anyway, why'd you bother asking?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Because to see if you would answer correctly." she responded, "You were supposed to say 'yes'".

Dawn became night, and all the survivors from the plane crash came around a giant fire as Claire read off the names of people from the wreckage documents. It was only bits of trivial information, of course, but it was still nice and sweet that Claire went out of her way to do this.

"Judith Martha Wexler, from Denton Texas," Claire read, then paused, "Guess she was going to catch a connecting flight." she paused, looking around for more information, "Um, she wore corrective lenses and she was an organ donor…or at least would have been."

"Steve and Kristen…I don't know their last names, but, uh," she paused, sighing, "they were really in love, would've been married. At least, wherever they are now, they are together."

More names were read, and everyone could feel the bond deepen between everyone here.

We were all survivors, we were living and meeting new people and friends of all shapes and sizes. Yasmine looked deeply in the fire, watching her life flash before her eyes; her parents fighting with each other, then their death, and funeral, and then all the meaningless foster families that followed. All of a sudden she felt warmth, and looked down to see that Sawyer had grabbed her hand, watching her concerned. She smiled up at him, giving a playful nudge on the shoulder. She was just glad that her name wasn't one of the ones being read on the sheet.

* * *

**And thats the end of Chapter Five! I know it was a late post, I've just been busy. My sister got married yesterday, and I was a bridesmaid, so this whole past month has been crazy as hell doing last minute things. Anyways, I know thats no excuse, but still.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! Remember to review!**

**Much Love,**

**Runs Like a Girl**


End file.
